


5 Times Mycroft Holmes tried to have a lie in (and the one time he succeeded)

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Caring, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Mycroft Holmes tried to have a lie in (and the one time he succeeded).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Mycroft Holmes tried to have a lie in (and the one time he succeeded)

1.  
  
"Mycroft."  
  
Someone was shaking him, he groaned and tried to merge with the mattress.  
  
"Mycroft!"  
  
Whoever was shaking him was now almost kneeling on top of him. "Go away, Sherlock." He muttered, voice muffled by his pillow.  
  
"You said you'd play pirates with me, you promised."  
  
"In the morning."  
  
"It is morning."  
  
He opened a bleary eye and tried to focus on the alarm clock, "it's a quarter past seven!"  
  
"Mycroft." Sherlock whined, poking him with a wooden sword.  
  
There was no way he was going to get any peace, let alone a lie in, so grunting slightly he heaved himself out of bed.  
  
  
2.  
  
He was woken in the early hours of Sunday morning by someone hammering on his front door. Wrapping his dressing gown around himself he went down to see what was going on. Recognising the figure of DI Lestrade through the frosted glass of his front door, he frowned and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry about this Mycroft."  
  
Mycroft stepped back as two uniformed officers hauled a babbling Sherlock into his living room and dropped him on the sofa.  
  
"I didn't want to arrest him and there was no way he was going to stay in a hospital."  
  
Lestrade watched as Mycroft dropped a blanket over his brother, who had curled up into the foetal position and was casually tracing the patten on his sofa with one long finger.  
  
"Well, you take care and if you...need anything. You know where I am."  
  
"Thank you." He saw the police officers out before checking on his brother.  
  
  
3.  
  
He hit the snooze button and settled back against the pillows, he'd had a long week and he didn't really have to be at the office until eight. Just as he closed his eyes his mobile beeped, as he reached for it (with a sinking feeling) the doorbell rang.  
  
EMERGENCY @ UN. Car outside. Will explain. Sorry. - Anthea  
  
  
4.  
  
Flinging his keys onto the hall table Mycroft rolled his shoulders before kicking off his shoes. He hung up his coat and taking the neatly stacked post from the table he walked into the kitchen. Dropping his briefcase onto a chair he flicked the switch on the kettle, took down a mug and jumped when the overhead light snapped on. He spun to face the doorway, " _normal_ people phone, they don't just break in."  
  
His brother smiled and held up a key, "who said anything about breaking in?" He threw it at Mycroft who caught it with a frown, "anyway we're not normal people. Black, two sugars."  
  
Rolling his eyes Mycroft retrieved a second mug, "what do you want Sherlock?" He asked tiredly.  
  
Sherlock folded himself into a kitchen chair "information."  
  
"And this couldn't have waited until a more reasonable hour?"  
  
"A man's life may be at stake, Mycroft."  
  
Sighing he slid into the chair opposite, glanced at his watch and silently kissed goodbye to any chance of the lie in he desperately needed.  
  
  
5.  
  
Anthea's phone beeped, waking her from the light dose she had slipped into, she frowned at the message before glancing over at her boss.  
  
Mycroft was fast asleep in his chair, feet propped on the corner of his desk, snoring lightly.  
  
He looked so peaceful and the last few days had been extremely trying for them all that she was loathe to wake him. It wasn't urgent and really nothing she couldn't deal with herself so slipping off her shoes, she crept out of his office as quietly as possible and set about her daily routine.


End file.
